Apocalypse
by Alurax
Summary: Vincent's demons are loose.
1. Chapter 1

_I really hate to do this, mostly cuz it sickens me to write NEthing where Hojo's a main character, but I had this in a dream and it freaked me the fuck out. So I have to get it out of my head, or else it'll continue to haunt my dreams. It's not complete, and probably never will be. Like I said… it was a dream, and that constitutes the fact that some parts may be a tad out of character… I'll try to fix that up a bit, but I can't verify NEthing._

_Fyi: yes…. This is me… so there is Valenwind_

--

The avalanche group awoke in a small room, which smelled of burning flesh. It was dark. The air thick and heavy.

"Where are we?" Came Yuffie's voice, shaking from the darkness.

"I dunno." Barret responded. "But I want to know why the fuck we all fell asleep?"

"Is everyone ok?" Asked Tifa.

"I believe so." Responded Nanaki.

"I'd sure as hell like some kind of answer." Exclaimed Cid. "Like, who the hell brought us here?"

Added with the extra aid of the Mako, Cloud had almost no problem seeing in the dark depths. "I don't think you want to know. What I want to know, is where's Vincent?"

Cid jumped. "Vincent!?... Vince where are ya?"

"He's not here, Cid."

"The hell he ain't! We gotta find him!"

"Calm down, Cid." Interjected Tifa's calm voice. "We'll find him."

"Don't tell me to calm down. We wake up in this weird place, then find out Vincent's gone! What do I have to calm down about!?"

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Argued Barret.

Cloud made his way over to where he believed he could make out a light switch.

"Indeed." Said Nanaki. "We're all concerned for Vincent. There's no need for us to turn against each other."

Everyone shouted, covering their eyes, as Cloud flicked on the lights. "Sorry."

Through their star-burst vision, they began to make out a steel room, complete with all kinds of tables and other sorts of stuff one would find in a lab. _(not feeling too up to describing here)_

"GUYS LOOK!" Yuffie screamed, crouched in a corner.

They ran over to see where she was pointing, to see a blood-splattered red cloak, crumpled on the floor.

"VINCENT!" Cid cried, scooping up the frail fabric. His eyes started to sting. "Where are you?"

Cloud felt a chill run through his spine, rubbing his arm. "We have to get out of here."

Barret revved up his gun-arm, aiming it at the lock on the door. "No prob, Spikey." Cloud jumped out of the way, for the big man to blast a hole right through the door, knocking it off its hinges.

They exited to a long room (Or maybe a short hallway), with doors at either end. Directly in front of them was a much unexpected arrangement. All of their weapons were lined up directly in front of them. Each took their own, examining them for maybe some kind of traps.

"You'll need those." Came an all too familiar voice that screeched across Cloud's nerves. He spun, turning his sword on the deranged scientist. "Why've you brought us here, Hojo?"

"Just a little experiment. I wanted to test out some of my new toys."

In a blind fury, Cid charged him, slamming the smaller man into the wall. "Where's Vincent?"

Hojo just smiled. "You can have him back, if you'd like. I'm done with him anyway." He seemed to fade into the wall, under Cid's grip. The pilot punched the wall. "WHERE IS HE YOU SICK FUCK!!?"

Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Cid. We'll find him."

Yuffie glanced down at both doorways. "Yea, but which way do we go?"

Cloud sheathed his sword. "Looks like we're going to have to split up."

"In this place?" Yuffie shrieked.

"No choice." Cid tightened his grip around his spear. "We have ta keep moving." He started down to the door on the left, bursting through it. The pilot toppled, almost too late realizing that the next room didn't have a floor. He swirled his arms, trying to regain his balance. Cloud ran over, grabbing one of the flailing arms to pull him back up. Unfortunately even the floor around the door now seemed to give way, dropping them down into the chasm.

"CLOUD! CID!" Tifa and Yuffie ran towards the doorway, only to be stopped by it slamming closed.

Tifa banged on the door, but it wouldn't budge, soon vanishing to only leave a barren wall behind.

Yuffie shook. "What's going on? What's with this place?" Nanaki rubbed up against her leg. "Everything will be alright. I'm sure they'll be ok."

Out of nowhere, the floor beneath them vanished, and they fell through. Nanaki tried to grasp hold of something, only to have his claws slide easily against the hard tile floor. Yuffie grasped onto his tail, pulling him on down through the floor, before it closed back up.

Tifa threw herself to the floor, digging into it. "No. Open up!"

Barret scratched his head. "Ok, now I'm starting to get freaked. Let's get out of here before the ceiling falls or something." He pulled Tifa to her feet, both of them proceeding through the other door. First testing to make sure there was in fact a solid floor on the outside.

xXx

Cid's fingers gently tightened around the handle of his spear, as he began to regain his consciousness. He sat up, rubbing the side of his head. "What happened?"

"I dunno." Cloud was already on his feet, examining the room. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Cid stood. "Even more reason to keep searching. I don't think I want to know what he meant by saying he was 'done with him.'"

"Well, let's not wait around here for anything else to go wrong."

"Yea, sure. Let's go."

xXx

Nanaki hit the ground first, landing expertly on his feet. Then, falling into the cliché cartoon antics, Yuffie landed right on top of him, knocking the young lion-wolf flat on his stomach.

"Ooh, sorry, Nani."

"S'okey, Yuffie."

It took him a moment to fully get back to his feet. He shook himself together, glancing around the darkened room. "Where did we land?"

"I dunno. It almost feels different."

"Well, we'd better proceed, if we want to locate the others."

"Ok."

xXx

After a short trip, Barret and Tifa came across a spiraled stairway, descending further down into their maze-like prison. Completely lit with torches.

"So….uh… any clue where the hell we could be?"

Tifa shook her head. "No clue. I've never been here before."

Barret groaned, in frustration. "Gah this shit is never gonna end. I mean, we could use some kind of clue. And where're these supposed new 'toys' he mentioned? Shouldn't we have seen something by now?"

They hit the bottom of the stairs, and Tifa froze, shushing Barret from his rant.

"What's up?"

"Do you hear that?"

Barret listened, soon able to hear an odd screeching, that kind of sounded like a broken tape player, with the tape caught in it. "What the hell is that?"

Small shadows began to appear off in the distance. Tifa readied herself. "I think we're about to find out."

The shadows came closer, appearing to be scrambly little creatures. Biting and clawing all around the two fighters, they attacked in a bizarre, uncoordinated manner. _(OK, I'll admit it… they were heartless, alright.)_

"Are these the 'toys'?"

"Who knows?"

Soon a loud roar, echoed through the hall, scaring away the last of the creatures.

They gazed in the direction it came from, to see a large four legged shadow, slowly coming towards them.

Barret squinted at the new-comer. "Is that Red?"

Tifa backed away. "Nanaki isn't that big."

"Oh shi-" The creature lunged at Barret in a violet blur, sinking it's sharp teeth into his arm. He screamed shooting off in the distance.

"It's Galion!!" Tifa screamed, directing the beast's attention towards her. Those golden eyes flashed at his new target, blood dripping from the long, sharp fangs. She gulped, readying herself again, as the beast lunged at her.

Before it was able to fully grasp onto her, a barrage of bullets slammed into its side, knocking it away. Galion screeched, trying to escape the flurry of bullets.

Tifa gasped, running towards Barret. "BARRET STOP!!!!"

The gun-armed man, grasped onto his shoulder, no longer able to hold up his gun. "Why? That thing is attacking us. It would've killed you."

"I know that, but it's Vincent. We can't kill him."

Galion rose to his feet, shaking its head, and snarled at its attackers.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

It began to limp over, slowly gaining speed.

"We have to knock him out somehow."

The bullet wounds healed, allowing Galion to break into a full out run, as Barret raised his gun-arm again.

xXx

Yuffie and Nanaki trudged on, in the darkness, using the lion-wolf's tail for a sort of beacon. Yuffie clamped onto it for fear of losing him as well. "Shouldn't we have seen something by now?"

Nanaki glanced around nervously. A futile effort, considering he wasn't able to make out much of anything. "You want to be attacked, in this place?"

"Well, no. But we're obviously going to be anyways." She groaned, pulling his tail to stop him. "I just can't stand the waiting. The suspense is killing me." The young ninja cupped her hands around her mouth, calling out loudly. "YOU HEAR ME MONSTERS!? ANYTHING YOU CAN DISH OUT I CAN TAKE! I'M JUST SICK OF WAITING, SO JUST COME AND GET ME ALREADY!!!"

"Yuffie!... It isn't wise to be yelling so loud in this place."

"Oh, I know. I don't care. I want to get this over with."

"Shh."

"Don't shush me!"

"Yuffie, please… listen."

"Huh?" She listened, and froze with the sound of heavy footprints falling, soon shaking the very core of the room. Yuffie looked around, desperately, the hairs on her neck, standing on end. "Wh-What's that?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't intend to find out. Come on." He took off, the fire on his tail, urging the ninja to follow.

"Ahh! Wh-wait for me!" Yuffie ran after him, trying to put as much distance between them and whatever was making that noise.

"Is it following us?"

"Most likely. Just keep running!"

The footsteps ceased, only to be replaced by odd scurrying, and a loud thud in front of them. Yuffie screeched, throwing her star to where she believed it had landed. It clanged off of it, giving Nanaki a point of attack, but he was easily swatted away.

Yuffie ran over to where Nanaki was, straining her eyes to see what they were up against. She could barely make out a thin, lanky shadow, holding something in its hands. The hands seemed to move, pulling at the object, and revving what seemed to sound like a chainsaw.

The menacing blade, shone like a flickering fire against the darkness.

Yuffie's eyes widened. "It can't be. Nani?" She shook the young lion-wolf, glancing back up to see the chainsaw rear back and charge. "NANAKI, WAKE UP!!!!!"

xXx

Meanwhile Cid and Cloud seemed to be having their own problems with a very special demon.

The one and only Chaos.

It was all they could do to avoid the demon's merciless assaults. He seemed to be having far more fun than he should be. Excited about finally being free, for the first time in a long time.

Cid slid behind a nearby wall, into a new hallway, nursing a deep wound in his thigh. He was somewhat thankful Chaos hadn't been using his Death Penalty. Seeing as how the demon seemed more focused on the pilot than his other target.

Chaos flexed the menacing claws, creeping silently to his prey. Cloud raised his sword, slashing downward onto the thick armor, only to have his attack re-coil back at him. Chaos grinned, spinning to kick him square in the side. The swordsman was able to raise his buster-blade in time to block the attack, but couldn't resist flying back into the opposite end of the hall. Cloud slid to the ground, his hand flying to the thick red mass running through his hair. He glanced up to see Chaos slash into the hallway, where Cid had taken refuge. The pilot flew from the hallway, into the adjacent wall, spear falling from his hand.

Before he could hit the ground, Chaos had his hand clamped around his neck, the sharp claws, digging and twisting into his stomach. The demon grinned. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this."

Cloud's sword began to glow red. He stood, trying yet another assault. Hoping to at least free the pilot from the venomous grip.

xXx

A sickeningly familiar feeling of the cold steel beneath him. Head surprisingly cloudy. What had happened? More importantly… why wasn't he strapped down?

Vincent remembered hearing that screeching voice, which still haunted his dreams.

He gently began to sit up, his mind nauseated with the movement. A hand fell on his head. He tried to look around, only to see spinning glimpses of nothing. It was bright enough, surprisingly, but none of it could come into clear focus.

What had he done to him, this time?

The gunman slid his feet off the side of the table, toes searching for the floor. He slid off, before even finding it, only to have his knees give out, dropping him straight onto the cold ground.

"Awake, I see." Vincent jumped, searching his holster. It hadn't yet accrued to him that it wouldn't be there.

Still unable to stand, Vincent began to make out the black shoes walking toward him. His blood running ever colder as they did. "I didn't expect you to be awake this soon. Though I suppose I shouldn't be. After all, your strength was one of the reasons I chose you in the first place."

Vincent scanned the room, until he could make out the black silver gun resting on one of the counters, just behind Hojo.

"Hmm?" The doctor noticed his gaze and laughed, chilling Vincent's blood to a boil. He turned, walking over to Cerberus, lifting it in his twisted little hands. "Do you want this?"

The ex-Turk eyed him skeptically. What was he planning?

"You can have it back, if you'd like." He tossed the gun, making it come to a sliding halt in front of Vincent. Vincent glanced down at it, in shock, his gaze shifting back and forth between the 2. Gingerly, he took the gun, checking the chamber… it was fully loaded. He clamped it closed, glancing back up at Hojo, who shrugged. "It's not a trick. There'd be no need for that. In your current condition, you're not much of a threat. I doubt you could even lift that gun, let alone fire it."

Vincent considered his words for a moment, before clamping onto the side of the table, attempting to push himself up to his feet. He leaned heavily, lifting the gun to try and aim. Finding it rather difficult. His eyes were far too hazy, but it didn't matter… a clean hit with Hojo wasn't what he had in mind anyway. "You won't mind if I try… will you?"

xXx

Bang… what else?

xXx

Cid jumped, a hand clamped onto his neck, still gasping for air. "I know that gun."

xXx

"It's not possible." Exclaimed Nanaki, carrying the unconscious ninja on his back, blood seeping from the side of her neck.

xXx

Tifa's head shot in the direction of the gunfire. "If that's Vincent… then who's this?"

Barret backed away, nudging Tifa on behind him. "Does that mean I can kill it?"

"I don't know."

xXx

Vincent slinked over to the wall, using it for support. He didn't understand why he felt so drained. One thing was for sure… he had to get out of here and find the others. No telling what was happening to them.

A heavy weight slammed into him, pinning him against the wall. "Did I say you could leave?" That chilling voice flowed hot and heavy into his ear.

Vincent glanced back at Hojo, in shock. It was enough of a miracle that he could focus enough to make such a solid hit directly between his brows… how was he standing?

"I know I said they could have you back, but I'm starting to reconsider." His thin fingers slid around, grasping Vincent through his pants. Vincent gasped, his eyes burning. He didn't even have the strength to shove him off.

"It's been so long since I've felt you Vincent. I've nearly forgotten how you taste." A slimy tongue laved out along Vincent's ear. He closed his eyes trying to think of some way to get out of this nightmare.

The sharp tip of a spear ripped Hojo away, tearing his body in two. Vincent glanced back at Cid, feeling he'd cry from relief. He dashed over, literally falling into his lover's arms, dragging the pilot down to his knees. Vincent gasped from a gnarled hand grasping onto his ankle. Hojo looked up at them, a crazed look in his eyes. "Did I say you could touch my toy?"

Vincent drew his pistol, shooting the hand off at the wrist. He shook his foot violently to get it to let go, and curled up into Cid. The pilot held his angel close, just happy to see he was alive.

Looking up, Cid backed away, pulling Vincent along with him. Using his still intact arm, Hojo pulled his upper half towards them, his eyes now seeming to glow with a fierceness even Mako couldn't provide. "I told you to let go. He's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." Cloud raised his sword, but was interrupted by an onslaught of bullets, firing at Hojo, sending the deranged scientist flying into the assorted pile on the opposite wall.

Cid heaved a sigh. "That was creepy as all hell." He looked down at Vincent, who was still curled up in his arms, keeping his head down. "You ok?"

Vincent glanced up at him, throwing his arms around Cid's neck. "I am now. Thank Gaia you came."

Cid held him closer. "Of course I came."

"We don't have time for you to fucking coddle him, Cid." Barret closed the door, locking it. A hand fell to his shoulder. "Maybe Vincent has some idea of what's goin on."

Vincent looked around to see Yuffie leaning against Nanaki, Tifa trying to wake her. In fact, everyone was injured… even Cid. His hand fell on the claw marks across his stomach.

He knew these marks… but it couldn't be. "What happened?"

Nanaki stopped from where he was cleaning his wounds. "You mean you don't know?"

Cloud had torn off a part of his shirt, and wrapped up his head. "We ran into a few of your alter-egos along the way."

Vincent's eyes sprang wide. He hadn't thought of it before, but… he couldn't hear them. Usually the demon's voices would relentlessly echo in his head… but not now.

Were they really gone?

But how?

"That would explain why I feel so drained." His head fell onto Cid's chest, half wanting to sleep some more. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened."

Yuffie began to stir, her eyes gently opening. She started, jumping with the thought of maybe still being in the middle of the fight… soon realizing her wounds. "owowowowowowowowowow"

"Calm down, Yuffie. We're alright, for now."

She looked around, to see everyone else was there. "Oh… hey everyone."

Tifa smiled. "It's good to see you're alright. Can you walk?"

"Pssht, oh sure." She started to stand. "You really think something like this is gonna bring me dow-woh" She started to stumble, when Nanaki nudged the little ninja back onto her feet. Yuffie patted him on the head. "Thanks, Nani. See… good as new."

Cloud stepped towards her. "Well, that's good to hear. Cause we're gonna need all the strength we have to find our way out of here."

"We sure as hell can't go back that way." Barret jabbed a thumb back at the now closed door. "Those damn demons are waitin for us."

Cid slid Vincent's arm around his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. "Maybe there's another way out."

Tifa looked around. "I sure hope so."

A heavy weight slammed into the door, causing everyone to jump. A still, hush washed over the room… soon broken by a soft knock on the other side.

All backed away from the door, some searching around for an alternate route. The sickening sound of metal grinding against each other, sent chills through their bodies. Yuffie ran towards the back of the room, digging around. "GUYS LOOK!" The others rushed over, as the small ninja un-blocked a hidden door. The bad news was that it was locked. The good news was that the lock was old, and very easy to break.

They slipped through, fortunately before the demons could make it past the other door, and ran.

Cid soon realized it was far easier to run with the frail gunman on his back. The realization of how much this was taking out of him was a bit frightening. Vincent began to drift off when something lunged forward, knocking the pilot out from under him.

Now standing on his hind legs, Galion's arm easily wrapped around Vincent's slender waist. Cid readied his spear, charging at the beast, only to be swatted away. "We need to have a word with our vessel." Galion headed back towards the other end of the hallway, Vincent trying to worm his way out.

Cid ran after them. The door slammed in his face. He banged on the hard steel, finding he couldn't open it, no matter how hard he tried.

A short while later, Vincent's screams echoed through the halls.

--

_AN: And that happens to be where I woke up. Damn dreams always leaving cliff-hangers, and plot-holes for me to attempt to fill in. in case NEone's curious… the whole part with Hojo was the really creepy part that I didn't want to write, cuz it almost made me sick to do so… especially for letting that bastard touch my dear Vincent *sniffles*_


	2. Chapter 1 point 2

_This is called chapt 1.2 cuz this is most likely where I would've ended the chapt if I was writing this from scratch… but considering that they're so long, I decided to sorta split them up._

_And y'know what… this one was not supposed to be this long_

--

The gunman pulled, not bearing to be able to look at the beast that had a hold of him. A good sense of denial washing over him.

Galion tossed him into the prior hallway. He collapsed straight to the floor, not even getting the time to think about running, when a sharp claw wrapped around his neck, jerking him to his feet.

"I say we just kill him now." A half crazed voice echoed in his ear. Forcing his eyes to open, and see an unwound chainsaw closing in on his throat.

"No." 5 claws stabbed into Vincent's stomach. He bucked forward, gazing up at Galion, in a mix of both fear and shock. The beast grinned, flashing his viciously sharp teeth. "I want to hear him scream when I devoir him." The gunman's breathing went harsh.

He couldn't believe what was happening. How did they get out? Did Hojo somehow find a way to separate them from his body? Why?

"Easy, now. You'll get your chance." A black gloved hand fell onto the beast's shoulder, nudging him back. Vincent let out a gagged scream, as the claws jerked out of his stomach. He was released, falling to the ground. The laughter of two of the demons invading his thoughts.

Vincent kept his head down, eyes closed. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. His mind pleaded desperately for this just to be a bad dream. He'd had those before… what's to stop this from being one?

"Vincent?" An unnervingly gently voice froze his mind-set. Forcing his eyes open. A hand came down to cup his chin. Vincent jerked his head to the side, a state of near panic overcoming his body.

"Come, now. Don't be like that." The hand took his chin again, this time gripping tighter to avoid him from pulling away again. The ex-Turk clenched his eyes tight, believing the childish notion that if you didn't see it, it'll go away. Nothing, however, could stop his labored breath.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" The voice turned almost saddened, joined by those insane snickers again.

Vincent kept his eyes clenched shut, not even realizing his own lips tracing an incantation to make them go away. The threat of sharp claws grazed across his back, pulling him closer. His incantations got louder, tears sliding from his eyes.

Go away

Go away

Leave me alone

Don't touch me

Stay away.

The recitations ceased whenever a firm pair of lips collided against his own. Lips that burned against him with an almost hell-fire.

Vincent's eyes sprang open in shock… he wasn't!?

The demon pulled back, grinning to reveal those dangerous fangs. "Hello, Vincent."

"Chaos." He managed to whisper, panic fully washing over him.

There was something wrong. Why did they seem so much more monstrous. Inside his head they were a tad timid. Well, as much as they could be. He knew what they looked like… even what they were fully capable of. Vincent knew everything about them so vividly.

Why did they seem to be more frightening in person?

Is this what the others felt when he'd take on one of their forms?

Why should he be scared?

"We've never been able to talk face-to-face, have we? This is a golden opportunity."

"What do you want with me?" Despite every attempt to hide his fear, Vincent's words came out as nothing more than a sorrowful whimper.

"We want you dead." Hellmasker placed a hand on Chaos' shoulder, leaning over. That silver claw coming dangerously close to his face. Vincent Jumped back, realizing that he was still in the demon's arms. He didn't care anymore. There was no way to hide how afraid he was… and there was no point in trying.

Chaos nudged him back. "Now, now. No need to rush things. His friends aren't going to be able to make it back through anyway." As if reading his mind, Chaos smiled at him again. "Not even his dear Highwind."

Hellmasker resolved to settle back, though obviously not too happy about the idea.

Vincent was a tad relieved to see the others at least listened to Chaos. Despite how much they may not want to. Chaos was by far the most powerful of the four, combined. They were at least smart enough to know not to cross him.

At least Chaos seemed more reasonable than the others. What was mainly frightening is, that Vincent now understood how his mind worked… there was no way he was going to make it out of here alive.

The gunman breathed deep, to try and at least steady himself. He didn't bother to try and weasel out of Chaos' grip. At the moment, it was by far the safest place. "Why do you want me dead? What have I done?"

The serene, almost loving, expression on the demon's face was un-nerving. "It's nothing personal."

"Nothing personal!?" Hellmasker growled, threatening to rev up his chainsaw. "You kept me trapped inside your putrid body!"

Chaos held up a hand to silence him. "That's his reason. It's mainly bad luck. You were the one he chose to bestow us upon. Being with you for so long has taught you all about us. To put it simply… you know our weaknesses."

Galion grinned. "Plus, with you gone, there'll be nowhere else for us to go back to. Once we get out of this dump, we'll be free." He crept closer, raising his claws. "Nobody, or nothing, could stop us."

Vincent gulped. "Do you really think you'll get away with killing me? The others would take you down simply for that. Not to mention the added fear that you'll destroy the planet."

The two beasts bursted into laughter. Hellmasker's ringing higher, and sending chills through the gunman's body.

He never liked that psycho. Even Chaos chuckled, slightly, shaking his head. "Let him believe what he wants." The others settled down. Those gleaming yellow eyes dissolved into Vincent's gaze. "At least he can re-join the planet with those comforting thoughts."

Finally resolving to his own fate, Vincent could feel his fear beginning to subside. He'd lived long enough.

"You were stopped before. Why else did Hojo need to use my body to release you?"

The laughter completely died, three (well two and a half) pairs of eyes fell on him. Hatred beginning to flash behind them.

"You know it's true."

Seemingly, stating the obvious only fueled the mutual hatred they'd formed towards their 'master'.

Hellmasker stepped forward, hand gripping the pull-string. "Can we kill him now?" His voice had lost that psychotic amusement, and it was even more chilling than before.

Chaos stood, pulling Vincent up along with him. The ex-Turk wasn't sure if it was a fluke, or if the demon was really giving him energy, but he could feel his strength beginning to return. "Just for old time's sake, I say we give him a sporting chance." He shoved Vincent forward, past the two anxious demons. "Let's give our vessel a chance to run."

Vincent didn't appreciate this gesture as much as one would expect him to. What was the point of running? "Sporting chance? Or just Sport for you?"

Chaos folded his arms. "More sport for them. I'm not going to come after you." He grinned. "It'd be over far too quickly."

Hellmasker teased at pulling the rip-chord, as Galion flashed his claws, drool seeping through his teeth.

This idea settled with him even worse. With his strength returning, he could handle Galion. At least enough to escape. Hellmasker, however, was another matter. As much as he hated to admit it, that lunatic was a lot better than one would think. He was not only strong, but quick on his feet. If he hadn't formed somewhat of a pact with Chaos, Vincent wouldn't have been able to contain him.

He'd wanted it to be over quickly. Chaos wasn't one to really toy with his enemy, but Vincent knew all too well the pure join these other two got from watching their victims squirm, as they continued to slowly envelope them in pain.

Chaos reveled in the newly sparked fear that flashed behind Vincent's eyes upon hearing his words. "I'll give you a head start. Once you hear Hellmasker's chainsaw is when the attack begins." He grinned viciously, grasping their arms, to indicate that he'd stay true to these words. "You'd better hurry."

Vincent stared between the three demons, backing up slightly. The blood lust echoing in their eyes was obvious. Whether it was from containment, or just mere animal instincts, they were both equally dangerous. Vincent considered staying put, until he released them, but a twinge of fear told him otherwise. The slight realization that he couldn't die yet flooded his mind, forcing his feet to turn and run.

The longer he waited to hear that dreaded sound just made him all the more nervous. The only good thing about the wait was that he could have a chance to get further away from the blood thirsty demons, but it wouldn't matter if the wait just made them all the more anxious. The slight hope that maybe he'd meet someone was the only thing that kept his feet running. Vincent heaved, drawing his gun. Resolving that he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

After an eternity, from both sides, Chaos released the two demons. Galion sprang onto all fours, as Hellmasker revved his trusted instrument. Vincent picked up speed, coming to an extra hallway he'd have to turn down. Almost immediately after hearing the signal for the attack, Galion ripped into his legs, propelling him into the wall in front of him. He slumped to the ground, as the beast growled, charging him again. Vincent raised his gun, knocking him back with a solid shot to the head.

He used the brief moment to scamper down the hallway, unable to move no faster than a quickened limp. Hearing the chainsaw growing louder, Vincent spun to take aim, and fired. Despite knowing, he'd always underestimated Hellmasker's speed and ability to block his shots. The demon was overhead before he knew it, bringing his toy down over him. Not having the time, or strength, to dodge, Vincent raised his left arm to block. The golden arm was surprisingly strong. Even so, it still dented under the demon's superior strength. The oscillation of the chainsaw sent it reverberating back.

Spying the opening, Vincent fired again, not even taking the time to aim. Still un-effective towards Hellmasker's speed. He swung a few more times, still managing to be deflected, as the ex-Turk backed away.

A heart-wrenching howl echoed through the corridors as Galion lunged at him, sinking his teeth deep into his right shoulder. Vincent growled back, firing up, only able to graze the beast's arm. Those sharp teeth dug deeper, beginning to pull. Hellmasker swung again, accidently grazing Galion's face. He growled, ripping his teeth through Vincent's shoulder, causing him to drop his gun

Before he knew it, Hellmasker had a firm grip on the gunman's only remaining weapon. His exposed eye flashed viciously, the mangled hair only adding to the insanity. "This is ours' anyway." The already blood-stained chain metal ripped through Vincent's fleshy arm, right at the elbow.

Vincent screamed at the searing pain barely numbing his whole left side. He clutched the remaining stub of his arm, sweat and tears flowing down his face. He panted heavily, trying not to scream.

That insane cackle interrupted his concentration. Vincent gulped, managing to look up at him, heaving against the pain. Hellmasker tossed the limp arm back down the hall behind him. "You might want to grab your gun." He tilted the chainsaw, still splattering blood onto the walls. His eye started to flash with a certain pleasure. "You don't get to call a time-out."

The gunman checked around for his weapon. He could see Galion pacing behind him, his eyes too sparking from the scent of blood. Vincent's vision started to grow blurry. What was the point of retrieving his gun, now? There was no possible way for him to escape… no hope for survival.

He could see Cerberus laying nearby, lunging for it as the menacing weapon crashed down at him once more. The gunman fired off a few more rounds at the attacker, until he could hear that sickening click. His heart felt hollow with the sound.

Still Vincent continued to hear it, backing away, tears still streaming down his face. Galion lashed out at his arm, teeth cutting into the hand. The gunman dropped Cerberus, falling limply to the ground with it.

His blood turned to ice at the sight of the two approaching demons. What was he thinking?

Why did he ever think he could make it out of this?

What made him believe that he would survive against these three alone?

"I'm going to enjoy this." Hellmasker raised his chainsaw, charging his prostrate victim.

Vincent's breathing grew harsher from the anxiety of his emanate demise. Finally, no longer able to face it, he closed his eyes, head turning away. "CID!!"

The chainsaw seemed to scream as it came down fast over him. Vincent's heart stopped from the horrid sound of it crashing into… rock?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!?!!!" Rang the crazily annoyed voice of Hellmasker, over the seeming scuffle. Vincent opened his eyes in time to see a violet flash propel the demon back down the hallway.

"What?" He gasped, in shock.

Galion howled charging at them, only to receive a firm hit as a stone hammer slammed into the side of his head, with skull crushing force.

Vincent stared in awe, his gaze shifting upward. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Gigas?"

The unseeing eyes fell down to him, a skeletal hand falling on his shoulder. His face turned forward, onto the attackers.

The hand on Vincent's shoulder flung him backwards, as Galion began to concentrate energy into his claw. Gigas flung himself in front of Vincent, planting his feet, to block from the blast of energy digging into his back.

The blast subsided as Gigas faced down to the gunman. A bulky hand brushed clumsily over his face, on up through the raven strands, adjusting the attached head slightly as it left.

Vincent was unconscious.

Gigas rose, turning to face his opponents. He raised his hammer, bringing it down sharply to stir up an array of debris and shrapnel. The thick cloud flew back at the opposing demons.

Using it for cover, Gigas quickly lifted the limp form in his arms, and ran.

--

_AN: I so owe Vincent for this. I just wanna know how many people actually saw that coming? There was a reason I never mentioned that Gigas wasn't there. Mostly because most people don't think about him, I wanted to see how many people would notice he wasn't._

_(keep an eye out, this story's bound to be finished within the week)_

_(I recently decided to draw out the four demons. In case anyone is interested just go to my DA account (way2thedawn) and they're under my "Valencio" section. I explain more about why I decided to make Gigas the hero here)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Gah… this chapter did NOT flow as well as the others did. Oh well, enjoy it NEway._

--

A hard pressure began to stir Vincent from his coma-like state. His head swam, filling with a rush of nausea. The pressure started to sting. The sting engrossed his left arm. What was going on? He groaned.

"-ince?"

Vincent was already conscious but not awake. For some reason he didn't have the strength to even open his eyes. He soon became aware of how sore his body was. It took a moment for him to remember why.

"Vincent?"

His head turned to the familiar voice calling his name. He was finally able to open his eyes. "Cid?" The ex-Turk's voice sounded so hoarse that he hardly believed it was his.

"Oh, Vince. Thank Gaia. I thought you'd never wake up."

Vincent stared up at his lover, who seemed to nearly be in tears. "How long was I out?"

Cid settled back into his chair, scrubbing his face. "Er… wow. Nearly three months now."

Vincent looked at him in astonishment. "That long?" He rubbed his eyes, clearing his throat to try and sound like himself again. "That would explain a lot. I'm not used to being so sore." Realizing his right arm was the only thing that didn't hurt, he tried to use it to push himself up.

Cid sprang to the bed, grasping his shoulder. "You really shouldn't be moving! Come on. Lay back down."

"Cid." Vincent placed a hand on his chest, glancing up at him. The pilot looked so worn. His eyes were red and puffy. Even that somewhat neatness he usually kept to his hair was ruffled. Vincent smiled. He knew there was a reason he had to stay alive.

Cid scooped Vincent up into his arms, holding him tightly. He sniffed, beginning to cry again. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were never gonna wake up."

It was surprising to see Cid actually crying like that. Vincent wrapped his arms around him, feeling his own eyes sting. He didn't even care how sore he was. The sharp sting of his left arm brought back the memory of why it hurt. However, it felt different. A good deal heavier than he thought it should. He cringed gathering the courage to really look at it. What he saw was more of a shock than having it severed.

There was a silver ring around the edge of the laceration, continued onto a cone-like structure onto the rest of the arm, which molded into what seemed to be a whole construction of bone and muscle made from metal. "What's this?"

"Huh?" Cid followed Vincent's gaze to the arm. "Oh that. Well, Tifa told me to do something to try and get my mind off you." He leaned back against the headboard, drawing Vincent down onto his chest. "I decided to make you an arm." He laughed slightly. "Guess it wasn't much of a distraction from ya. Was it?"

"Oh."

"As a matter of fact." He leaned over to grab his tools. "I was just finishing attaching it when you woke up."

Vincent watched as his lover finished up the new appendage. He always enjoyed watching Cid work, but this was a little weird. Even with how much he trusted Cid, the truth was that the pilot was no surgeon.

He may be able to make a working arm, but there was doubt of his ability to connect it right. Even still, it was a very sweet thing for him to do. And he was tending to it more lovingly than any of his other creations.

Vincent smiled, laying his head on Cid's chest. "I didn't know you knew how to make appendages."

"Well… normally no, but I studied anatomy books to at least figure out the mechanics. I dreaded having to connect it. Mostly cause I was scared of screwing something up. But I actually took my time with this thing and made sure I had everything right." He put his tools aside, flexing the fingers manually. "I just started constructing out the skeletal then tried to work some things in like a robot type thing. I even got veins and arteries and all kinds of shit in here."

Vincent laughed at the Cid-like way of saying that. (No other was to describe that.)

Cid hugged him again. "Only the best for my baby. I made sure it'd be just as strong as real bone, if not stronger. It's water proof. Self-lubricating. I even tweaked the joints to be smooth when you move them. Now I just need to make sure that you can actually move it."

Vincent glanced up at him, looking back down at the hand.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna cover it to better fill out the roundness, and make it look good. I just wanted to make sure I had the mechanics worked out."

"… How do I move it?"

"Err…. Dun-no. Like a normal hand I guess. Flexing? Telepathy? However you normally do it."

Vincent shook his head, laughing again. He took a breath, trying to see if he could move it. The fingers twitched, gently extending fully out. He gasped. "It works!?"

Cid's ego grew three sizes. "You sound surprised."

Vincent curled the fingers back in, gently flexing the wrist. "I kind of am. How did you manage to hook it up?"

"Well, err-I-uh… ok… Barret helped with that, but I made the arm."

A smile was permanently plastered on the gunman's face. "It's amazing." He turned around to Cid. "You're amazing." His lips wrapped around the pilots, arms sliding around his neck.

Cid clamped onto Vincent's waist. "Well, I don't wanna brag." Even though it was obvious he couldn't wait to.

"You should." He kissed him again, lips parting to push in deeper. Cid's hands slipped into Vincent's shirt, lips brushing against his shoulder. The gunman couldn't help but laugh at the unshaven beard scraping lightly on his neck.

Cid smirked, looping his arms under Vincent's thighs. He moved back to his lips, tilting him back against the bed… unconsciously a bit harder than he had intended.

Vincent cringed, from the soreness the impact reminded him of.

Cid pulled back. "Sorry sorry." He sighed barely containing his frustration. Even if it wasn't his fault, he always felt guilty for hurting Vincent. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"No we can." Vincent grasped Cid's head, urging him closer. "You'll just have to be gentle." They kissed, lips embracing each other. Cid's hands crept up, beginning to undo Vincent's shirt. His hands slid along the slender form, causing the gunman to hiss as a hand brushed over the claw marks on his stomach.

Cid jumped back, turning away. "Ok, that's it."

"Cid."

"No, no, that's it." He waved his arms sliding to the edge of the bed. "There's no way I can do this without hurting you." He scrubbed his hands over his face.

Vincent sighed, sliding closer. He slipped his arms around the pilot's shoulders, kissing him on the neck. "I'll be ok."

"No. I don't wanna risk damaging you further. I'm not used to you being hurt like this." He looked back into the still drowsy crimson eyes of his lover. "You don't know how scared I was, Vincent. I know I said I'd make sure you died first, so you wouldn't be alone, but I didn't mean this soon. I don't think I could handle it." He turned around, fully, his eyes tearing up again. "I mean, look at me. I'm a wreck just out of this."

The ex-Turk slid his arms around Cid, kissing him again. "I'm not going to die that easily. If I could survive this, I think I'll be ok."

Cid pulled Vincent into him, sliding him around onto his lap. Vincent laid his head against his shoulder.

"I wasn't so afraid of it before, but now I'm not so sure."

Vincent briefly thought about what he said. "Isn't that a good thing, though?"

"What?"

He glanced up at him. "They're gone, Cid. I'm finally free from their taunting. I can actually think without hearing them butting in. I didn't realize it until just a little while ago. Usually they go crazy when you touch me, but now…" He could feel himself tearing up. "Now, I don't have to worry about it. I have complete control of my body. Cid." He sat up, hardly containing his self spawned excitement. "I can't transform any more. I'm human… everything about me, now is completely normal again." Tears of joy slid down his face. "I'm finally free."

Cid smiled, pulling him closer. He hadn't really thought of it that way before. He knew that the demons were what gave Vincent his strength and stamina, but he never actually considered that Vincent was strong without them. He hadn't thought about how relieved Vincent would be to be rid of them. Even after they'd searching every possible angle to free him from this curse.

Vincent settled into Cid's arms, closing his eyes. He always felt so different around Cid. More, dare I say it, feminine. He couldn't help it. Even before they were together, something about being in the pilot's arms always made him feel safe. A state of calm and security always befell him.

Until an unnerving thought finally crossed his mind. "Cid."

"Yea?"

"… How did we get out of there?"

"Er, well. That's what's weird." Vincent glanced up at him. "We were searching around for you, when Gigas showed up outta nowhere, with you in his arms. Hell, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw ya, but he just handed you to me, then showed us the way out."

"… Gigas helped you out?"

"Yea. I couldn't believe it either. I mean, why did he help ya in the first place?"

Vincent smiled. "Well, Gigas has always been different from the others." They settled back into the bed. "In all honesty, I was a little surprised the others attacked me in the first place. Ok… not entirely. I expected Hellmasker to want me dead. He's always been a loose cannon, so I kept him on a much tighter leash. The last time I let him roam free was when we were pursuing Sephiroth. Fortunately, I had formed a pact with Chaos, so he helped me contain him. Galion was the only one I could fully control by myself, so I never had many issues with using him during a battle. However… unlike the others, Gigas never wanted out. He was always the quiet one, that just seemed to enjoy being inside of me. Living in my mind gave me a sort of telepathic bond between them. I believe that may've had something to do with it. He finally had a chance to be heard. To see things… through my eyes. Or maybe I just gave him a chance to hide from the outside world. A safe place to finally experience peace."

Cid rubbed Vincent's arm, half wanting to deny what he was hearing. "What makes you think all this?"

Vincent settled on Cid's shoulder and sighed. "Most of the time, he'd be the only one to really talk to me. The others usually ranted, or had some snide remark about anything they could think of. But when Gigas spoke to me, I just always got the sense that he was content just staying where he was. That he was more scared of being released." He closed his eyes, gripping tighter to the arm holding him. "Out of all of them… he was the most like me. Maybe he felt it too. That would explain why he helped us."

The pilot slid a hand under his head. This was all a little too deep for him. "I always thought they were just a bunch of monsters that'd never shut up."

Vincent shook his head. "I wish that was all they were… Wait." He sat up, flashing a panicked look to Cid. "If Gigas knew the way out, maybe the others do too."

Cid sat up as well. "Where you goin with this?"

"Cid! If they get out, they could hurt people."

"They may not get out."

"But they could. I have to find some way to stop them."

"Gigas is still in there. He'll hold them off."

Vincent shook his head. "He's not strong enough to keep fighting them."

"Vincent, no. They're gone. They're not your problem anymore."

"No, Cid. I may not have wanted them, in the first place, but the day they were infused with my body, they became my responsibility. It's still my job to keep them contained."

Cid's face fell. "But… but they almost killed you last time. What if they succeed?"

Vincent stared at Cid, gently taking him into his arms. "I wasn't at full strength then."

"You're not now." He pleaded.

"No… but there's a difference, now."

Cid drew in a sharp breath, forcing back his tears. "What?"

Vincent smiled. "I have you now… you can actually help me fight them, this time."

xXx

It was a couple of weeks after Vincent's recovery, and Cid was putting the finishing touches on his arm. It filled out quite nicely, still able to retain its flexibility. Just because I'm that much of a dork, I'm gonna say he covered it with anamanthium.

Barret leaned over the bar, where they were sitting. "Ya know, Vincent. I know someone that could put a gun on that thing for ya."

Vincent smiled, shaking his head at the offer. He flexed the fingers, to ensure that they were operational. "No thanks." He smiled to his lover. "It's perfect, just how it is."

Cid grinned, leaning forward to kiss him.

Barret threw up his hands, in defeat, walking away. It was bad enough he had to know they were together. He didn't want to see it.

They laughed at his fluster. It was so much fun to do that to him.

The news was on, mentioning something about training mishaps from ShinRa soldiers. Jaws dropped with hearing this.

"Training mishaps my ass!" Barret finally blurted. "Ain't no way ShinRa can do all that shit."

Tifa turned to Vincent. "That's them, isn't it?'

Vincent nodded, his eyes narrowing. "There's nothing else that could've made that kind of destruction."

"That's what we need you for, yo."

Everyone in the bar spun around to see the all too familiar faces of our two favorite Turks, standing in the doorway.

Cloud groaned from his seat at the bar. "What do you two want?"

Reno held up a hand to him. "Not here for you. Chill out." He sauntered over to Vincent, grinning his best kiss-ass smile. "How's it goin Valentine?"

Vincent just stared at him, somehow able to resist asking the obvious question. Cid, however, couldn't. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Reno rolled his eyes, having to hold a hand to him as well. "Yo… hush. Ain't talkin to you."

Cid flared. "Don't you tell me to hush!"

He was ready to get up, when Vincent grabbed his arm. "Cid."

The pilot settled back in his seat. Reno whipped his hand, making a whip-lash sound. Cid's face reddened, half from anger, though somewhat embarrassed.

"Anyways." The red headed Turk began again. "I believe there happens to be a few beasties out there that belong to you."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at the absurd way he phrased it. "So."

"Sooooooooooo. We were sent down here to get you to help us out, yo."

"More like beg." Rude interjected.

Reno scratched his head. "Yea that too."

Barret huffed. "What? The great ShinRa can't handle this on their own?"

Reno groaned, spinning to him. "I'm not talking to you. Don't make me repeat myself."

The gun-armed man growled, wanting to ready his arm, when Tifa halted him. "Sorry to break it to you, Reno. But Vincent isn't the only one involved in this." She grinned ever so cheerfully at him. "Like it, or not, you are talking to all of us."

Barret folded his arms, smirking in agreement.

Reno groaned. "Whatever."

Accepting the inevitable, Rude turned to address everyone else. "Does that mean, you'll help us?"

Yuffie leapt to her feet. "Before we agree to anything, I wanna know something."

"Sure, spill."

"How were you able to pass off four rampaging demons as 'training mishaps'?"

Reno laughed. "We're Turks, yo. We can do anything."

Cloud chuckled. "Except win."

…

…

"Ouch, yo."

--

_AN: :w00t: enter the Turks. It was only a matter of time before they came in, so yay._

_Oh yea, if NEone can tell me how to spell "anamanthium" I'd really appreciate it_

_one more chapt to go... are you excited? I am_


	4. Chapter 3

For some reason, I keep picturing Vincent, during this part, with short hair again… in jeans… his ass looks amazing in jeans. :drool:

--

The members of Avalanche, along with the Turks, had migrated to ShinRa. They resided in the conference room, awaiting the arrival of the other members.

Barret huffed, feeling rather perturbed about the whole situation. "Dunno why we're even here. Why the hell do we need their help?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "We're not 'helping' you, idiot. You're helping us."

The big man fumed, slamming his hands on the table. "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN AN IDIOT!!!?"

She winced slightly. Though still responding rightfully to not show it. "THE ONLY IDIOT IN THIS ROOM! WHO ELSE!?"

"Everyone quiet down." Came a low, calm voice that all recognized upon hearing. Though not all greeted it with admiration, as Rufus rolled into the room, followed by Tseng.

Elena bowed to her boss. Reno rocked back in his chair, to take his feet off the table-top, and stood. Rude stood as well.

No one else saw a need. Rufus

"I'm rather surprised you all agreed to help us."

"Not entirely." Barret folded his arms, flopping down in an unceremonious manner. "I still don't see why we gotta be here for them."

"Because we need your help." Rufus responded cooly.

The gun-armed man still wasn't too thrilled about this, but resigned to keep his mouth shut… with a little encouragement from 'mother'.

Rufus motioned for his employees to take a seat, rolling up to the table.

Cid snickered. "Who's whipped, now?" He murmured loud enough to receive a snarl from the red-head sitting opposite him.

"Tseng." The president began. "If you'd proceed."

"Yes, Sir." Tseng stepped forward, up to the table, folding his arms behind his back.

Yuffie and Reeve sniggered at his prudeness.

"We've tried multiple attempts at attacking these creatures, but nothing we have seems to be strong enough to make any difference."

Barret, Cid, and Yuffie all snorted.

The small plush cat leapt onto the table. "I coulda tol' ya that." Reeve snatched him back, trying to contain himself from the outburst. Yuffie, however, could barely contain her snicker.

Vincent rested his elbows against the table, lacing his fingers in front of his lips. He was willing to actually hear them out, until he felt the need to set them straight.

"What all, exactly have you tried?" Asked Cloud. Seemingly one of the only ones almost willing to cooperate.

"Almost everything in our arsenal. From a frontal attack, with handheld artillery, to cannons. What we're proposing next is to try to set up a missile, from orbit, to try and take them out."

The news of such a hazardous means of resolving didn't settle too well with Avalanche. Even The fellow Turks, not having been briefed on this part of the plan, protested. Tseng waved his hands to try and calm the resistance. "We'll be sure to seclude them into a small area, so no casualties are caught in the crossfire."

"And, how exactly do you intend to do this?" Chimed in Tifa.

"That's what we need your help for. You've all had past experiences, in one way or another, with dealing with these monsters. Valentine."

Vincent, having been the only one to remain quite, raised an eyebrow to being addressed.

"Do you have any clue where they might be heading."

"Well." He lowered his hands. "Considering they want me dead, their goal is most likely Midgar. However, I don't see how it'll make much of a difference."

"Why do you say that? We've been following their path for days now. If we know where they're heading, then we'll know where to trap them."

Vincent shook his head. "Doesn't matter. They're too cunning for us to be able to contain them."

"We have reinforcements."

Vincent slammed his hands on the table. "Do you want my help, or not? I'm trying to tell you that it doesn't matter how many people you have. Numbers mean nothing to them."

"We do need your help, Vincent."

Vincent shot a glance to Rufus, eyes flaring from hearing him use his first name. At least the others respected their boundaries enough to call him 'Valentine'.

"But we inquired for your help, as long as you cooperated with us. Don't forget, you were once a Turk, yourself."

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "I haven't forgotten."

"Well, once a Turk, always a Turk. Therefore, your loyalty lies with ShinRa."

His hands balled into fists.

"So you're to do things our way, or not at all."

The gunman slammed his hands down onto the table, standing up. "I retain no loyalty to the likes of you." He slid out, making his way towards the front. "I admit that your technology could be of great use to us, but the fact of the matter is that you need me. You're about one snide comment away from me walking right out that door and leaving you to fight them on your own." His hands grasped the armrests of ShinRa's chair, causing all the Turks to tense. Vincent proceeded in a low threatening voice, ignoring that Tseng had a hand on his gun. "But you can't let me do that, can you? You need me, because I know their weaknesses, I know how to stop them. Now, I suggest you shut up, and let's do things my way. Instead of listening to the incompetent rambling of a naïve man."

"Either way, you'll still fight them, right?" Rufus gave him an ever so subtle grin. "You said yourself, that they wanted you dead."

Vincent responded with an equally sarcastic smile. "I'm aware, but I don't have to go after them, I just have to stay away, and watch you fight them all on your own. Until you've finally come to your senses. Or just face your death from your own stubbornness."

The president's smile was replaced with a look of annoyance upon this insulation. "Who do you think you are, to talk to me this way?"

"I'm Vincent Valentine. Ex-Turk. And I'm in charge of this hunt, so I suggest you just sit back and keep your mouth shut, or else I'm out of here. And I'll sit back, happily watching as Chaos rips you limb from limb."

Rufus growled, but was surprisingly struck silent.

Cid beamed with pride, the other members of Avalanche barely able to contain their sniggers. Even Reno grinned at seeing Rufus being told off like that. Rude flashed him a 'you better watch it' look, stifling it before it really started.

Vincent stood up straight, not even scared to turn his back to Rufus and Tseng. "What I'm suggesting is that we attack head on, with the members present."

"What?" Reno chimed up. "How do you suggest we handle something like that?"

"I'd be simplier to coordinate, and a large group of attack, is far easier for them to avoid than a head on fight."

"Hold on." Elena chimed in. "I'm not sure I understand. How exactly would that work?"

"They're too crafty to be caught in any kind of broad attack. It won't be as easy, but it's the only way to verify whether or not it's effective."

"But what kind of weapons do we use?" Asked Rude.

"I was just considering that. Tseng?" He glanced back at the head Turk.

Tseng stepped forward, with being addressed. "Yes?"

"Does ShinRa still have the equipment to convert energy into Materia?"

His eyes widened, about to ask how he knew… when he remembered. "We do?"

The news of this caused a slight uproar, from both sides. Tseng, Rufus, and actually Reno were the only ones to know about this.

"Why do you ask?"

"Is it still modeled the same?" Vincent asked, ignoring his question.

"I'm not sure if it's the same as you remember. Reno."

"Sir?"

He motioned towards the door. "Retrieve it."

He nodded, sliding from his chair. "Yes, sir." Reno slid out the room, catching a scathing look from his boss.

Rufus didn't much like the idea of these people knowing about that kind of technology. Though, smartly, he kept quiet.

Vincent turned back to the rest of the crowd, deciding to address Tseng's earlier question. "The reason your attempts haven't been making much of a difference, isn't merely their strength. It's the fact that all four of them are spiritual beings, made from the Life-stream."

A stream of inquisition rose from the group.

"How can that be?" Tifa asked. "The damage they did to you was substantial enough."

Vincent shook his head. "Just because they're spiritual, doesn't mean they're not tangible. It's because they're so strong that makes them different. In the end, they're only summons." His eyes fell. "When Hojo first presented them to me, I remember seeing that they were no more than four black Materia. If we can find a way to convert them back to that state, then we'll have a chance at beating them."

"That's why you suggested a small team?" Inquired Cloud.

Vincent nodded. "Yes. If we attack with a small group, we'll have a better chance of slipping through their defenses, and getting close."

"Got it." Reno stepped in, laying what seemed like a glowing water gun on the table.

Vincent stared down at the odd shape. "This is it?"

"Yep." Beamed the red-head. "This is ShinRa technology at its finest, yo."

"Hmm? Thank you Reno." Vincent ignored the shock looks, at the appreciation of the annoying Turk's actions, as he picked up to examine the gun. "It's slightly different than I remember." He lifted it, to test the aim. "But it should still work about the same." He turned to Tseng. "Is this all there is?"

Tseng nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Hmm." The gunman, noted the bullet chamber. "I don't remember it taking bullets." He opened it to see… it was empty. "There's no bullets?"

Tseng groaned. "Reno, you forgot the bullets?"

"No." He responded, taken aback. "I got em right here." He pulled out a small box, sliding it down the table to them.

Vincent clamped a hand down to stop the box. He cocked an eyebrow to him. "You didn't think I'd need them?"

The Turk shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, opening the box. There were five large bullets, glowing with an eerie green light. The gunman lifted one from the box, they felt so much warmer than regular bullets. "I'm not sure I understand how these work."

Tseng pulled the box closer, picking at the bullets. "We upgraded the original design." He lifted one of the bullets. "Instead of sucking the form in until it completely hardens into Materia, it creates something like a small black hole upon contact with the target. It speeds up the process, to further the results." He tossed the bullet, slightly, and caught it handing it to the gunman. "In theory."

Vincent took the bullet, eyeing him in astonishment. "In theory? It's bold to say all of this without actually testing it."

"Well, this is the perfect time to test it then… right?"

Vincent actually smiled. "You sound like my superior." He dumped the bullets onto the table, drawing Cerberus.

Tseng eyed him skeptically. "What are you doing?"

"Just want to see something." He opened the chamber dumping the bullets onto the table next to the others. The ex-Turk examined the two sets of bullets, before picking up one of the glowing ones, and slid it into Cerberus. He closed it, taking aim. "Good. They fit, but I'd still like to test it, first." Lowering the gun, he opened the cartridge again, sliding the rest in.

Rufus rolled closer. He was sick of staying silent. "Those are ShinRa property. Who said you could just take them?"

"Maybe I could test on you?" Vincent turned the gun on him, causing the Turks to grasp their own weapons. In turn, causing Avalanche to ready themselves.

Vincent smirked at the startle on ShinRa's face. "You should know of your own technology, Rufus." He lowered the gun. "It wouldn't work on you." Opening the chamber again, he filled in the rest of the slots with his own bullets, pocketing the rest.

There was a kind of settlement, swirled with frustration and amusement with this.

Elena fumed, getting sick with this treatment. "Stop treating our president with suck disrespect."

Cid slammed a fist onto the table. "Maybe if he would respect us, then he'd get it in return."

"Yea." Barret chimed in. "Who cares about respecting such a pig headed dumbass, when he's been nothing but a pain in our ass from day one."

All eyes fell on Barret.

"… What chu all starin at?"

Yuffie and Reeve chuckled. Reeve spoke up, after calming his giggling, but Cait Sith still continued. "How exactly do you propose we attack, Vincent?"

"I was thinking more of a combined assault from both land and air. To hopefully try to catch them off guard."

"Good." Cid clapped his hands together. "Looks like this is where I come in."

"What are you talking about?" Reno snapped. "Do you really think that hunk of overcompensation, you call an airship, won't be seen? That thing is an eyesore, that'll be shot down before we even close in on 'em, yo."

Cid slammed his hands on the table, raising form his seat. "What'd you say about my baby?"

Reno did the same. "I'm saying, there's no way we can get in close enough for an attack flyin in on that hunk of junk."

Cid was flaring. "I'll have you know, my Shera has better maneuvering than your dumb 'ol helicopters any day."

"Unfortunately, Cid, he's right." Interrupted Vincent, before the argument could ensue. "We can't use Shera."

Cid jaw dropped, whilst Reno beamed in assumed victory.

Vincent shot a scathing look to Reno, taking the offense for the insults on Cid's airship. "But not for the reason he said. There's no doubt that, in a battle, she's the obvious choice, with you at the wheel."

Cid grinned.

"But, I need to retain the element of surprise. If they see Shera, they'll automatically know where I am. We have a higher chance of them suspecting that ShinRa is merely launching another futile attack with the helicopters, and ATVs."

The pilot flopped back into his chair, pouting.

Reno stuck his tongue out at him, enticing Cid to want to rip it from that cocky little mouth.

"But, all we have are those bullets." Cloud's eyes fell on the odd looking water gun, then back up to Vincent. "So I guess it's really up to you to take them out."

The gunman nodded. "Yes." He grasped the handle of Cerberus, now back at his side. "That's how I wanted it, anyway. I'm the reason they were released into this world, so I should take them out." His hands fell back on the table. "We have to launch as soon as possible… before they get to Midgar. There can't be any innocents lost in this."

xXx

The groups were set. Barret, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Elena were to take the ground assault, in two separate vehicles, to act as a distraction and reinforcements for the air group, consisting of Vincent, Cid, Cait Sith, Reno, Rude, and Tseng.

Rufus and Reeve remained at the company, retaining communication between the three units, and keeping an eye on the radar.

Cid was at the wheel of the helicopter. If he was gonna be forced to use this damn helicopter, he was at least gonna fly it. Reno spun to Vincent. "So what exactly is the plan from here on out, oh fearless leader."

The gunman ignored the sarcasm, even though Cid didn't. "We wait for the others to close in and surround them, on either side. Then I launch an attack, and you all will be my back-up."

Reno's eyes narrowed. "Kinda a flimsy plan, yo."

Vincent grinned to him. "As a Turk, you should know that most of completing a mission is improvisation. I always found the best plans are the ones half finished."

Rude chuckled slightly. "He's got a point there, Reno."

"Yea yea." The red-head turned his attention to the landscape.

"The only thing that we should try to keep set, is to take out Chaos first. But even though he's the strongest, Galion and Hellmasker are not to be taken lightly. They're more vicious than anything, and could destroy you in an instant."

"Vincent." Tifa's voice chimed over the radio.

Vincent seized it, getting some rather annoyed looks from the fellow Turks. "Go ahead."

"We're coming up on them."

"How far?"

"Just a few miles. We have them on our scanner."

"Good. Proceed cautiously. We can't have them knocking you out of the formation."

"Well, duh." Came the sarcastic voice of Barret.

"Bad news, guys." All eyes fell on the small plush cat, who'd leapt up to stand in front of them. "It seems thay're too close to tha citay. If we engage 'em here, then someone cou' get hurt."

Vincent flicked a switch, on the radio, to contact to both vehicles. "Change of plans. They're getting too close to the city. Both of you reform to the west, and try to steer them away."

"But, I thought you said that wasn't a good idea!" Rang the semi-panicked voice of Yuffie.

"Just keep your distance, and fire upon them." The gunman sighed. He really didn't want to have to resort to that. "Use magic if you have to, just drive them back out into the open. Cloud."

"Yea."

"Ready Fenrir, and get ready to deploy. A three way assault could be helpful."

"Right."

"Then what do we do?" Asked Tseng.

Reno and Rude exchanged confused looks at their superior asking this of him.

"Cid, fly over towards Cloud's car and give him some cover."

"Sure." He swerved to shift over to the ATV. Something off in the distance caught his eye. "Vince, look." Vincent turned forward to see the trail of destruction, leading up towards Midgar, lead by his alter-egos. His eyes narrowed, heart pounding. "I have an idea." He grasped the radio again. "Cloud."

"What is it?"

"Launch and keep Fenrir steady. I'm hitching a ride."

"… Alright."

Cid looked at him in surprise. "You're what, now?"

Vincent undid his seatbelt. "It's the only way I can assure they get away from the city. Get down closer."

He looked out the front window to watch for Cloud, as Cid shifted down closer. Cloud emerged from the back, swirling around to steer away from the vehicle. Vincent jumped into the back, opening the door. A huge gust of wind filled the cockpit, almost causing Cid to lose control.

Tseng grasped Vincent's arm. "How are we supposed to keep in contact?" He nearly had to shout over the roar of the wind.

"Doesn't matter. Just come out when I engage them, but one of you has to stay behind, to keep the copter air-born, in case we need it." They slid over, Cloud glancing up at the flittering helicopter.

"Vince! I can't get any closer, or I'll knock him over."

"No, this' fine, just hold it steady." He began to slide out.

"Be careful, Vince."

Vincent waved to him, slipping on out the door.

Tseng pulled the door closed.

Reno huffed. "Well, his Turkness is obvious, ain't it?"

Cid snorted. "Don't lump him in with ya'll. Obviously Turks were just more competent back in his time."

"What was that?"

Rude grabbed his partner's arm, steadying him. "Easy. Save your strength for the demons."

xXx

Vincent hung on the landing foot of the helicopter, waiting for Cloud to straighten himself. The blonde squared himself underneath him, motioning that he was ready for Vincent to climb aboard.

The ex-Turk, clamped onto the metal rail, pushing aside the hair flittering in his face. He flipped down, landing almost perfectly on the back of the bike. Cloud swirled, from the sudden new weight. The gunman settled onto the back, grasping a hold. "Alright. Try to catch up to them."

"Roger, that." Cloud spun his wheels, pulling forward fast, soon passing the vehicles far in front of them. Vincent almost marveled at the force of this bike. They were catching up quite fast.

Yuffie jumped at the sight of them. "What are they doing!?"

Elena, who was driving, shook her head. "I don't know. This whole plan sounds crazy to me."

Nanaki settled himself to look. "Vincent must know what he's doing. So let's just trust his lead."

"So what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"Try to get in front of them. Then just turn tail and run. I'll handle the rest."

Cloud zoomed forward, closing in on his target. Vincent let go, to pull Hydra from his back.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Just keep going." Vincent took aim, at Chaos, as Cloud slid around in front of them. He fired, gathering his full attention, then lowered the gun enough for them to see it was him, and took aim again. He fired a few more time, alternating which ones to take as his target.

Vincent settled back down as Cloud sped away, glancing back. They took the bait. "Yes. Keep going. As far as you can."

"Trust me, I wasn't gonna stop."

The gunman found it amazing that he could laugh at the comment, considering the situation.

He watched the demons closing in, his heart sinking to see only three again. A sense of worry over where Gigas may be began to wash over him.

It was amazing that Fenrir could stay ahead of them as long as it could, but there was no way for it to continue to escape the incredible speed of those demons. Fortunately they had made it out into the far open part of the field.

Vincent situated himself, readying to depart.

Cloud glanced back at him, then past to the approaching demons. "If we take down Chaos first, this should get easier?"

"A lot easier."

"Well then, good-luck. Don't get yourself killed."

"Wasn't planning on it." He leapt from the back, rolling to absorb the impact, drew Griffon, and fired, a tad relieved that he could hold a gun with his left hand again. He'd have to thank Cid in a very special way later.

The cry of the chainsaw was the first thing he heard, as it whirled by him. Vincent flipped out of the way, finding it a bit surprising how easily he really could dodge them. Obviously, Hellmasker was surprised as well, and he wasn't too happy. The beast raised his chainsaw again. "This time, I'll make sure you don't escape."

"Same here." Cloud had whirled Fenrir around, and came crashing into the demon's side. He let it go, drawing Ultima.

Hellmasker growled, situating himself. "So the swordsman wants to play… alright." He charged, chainsaw in hand. Cloud parried the hissing blade, the oscillation knocking his sword away with a force that he wasn't used to. Hellmasker took the opportunity to swing, cutting deep across Cloud's stomach. He would've sliced him in half if the swordsman hadn't leapt back. He fell to the ground, clutching his wound.

A bullet rang out, ripping through his hand. "Your fight's with me, Hellmasker."

Hellmasker winced, his eyes widening at the reminder. "Very well."

As Hellmasker went for the gunman, Galion took the opportunity to try to take on Cloud. He lunged forward, grasping the large blade, and tried to wrench it from his hands. Cloud pulled, twisting sharply, and yanked his sword from the demon's mouth, in a shower of blood.

Taking on the demented demon, Vincent began to realize that Chaos was still sitting back. He had a mix of confusion, disappointment, and somewhat relief, from this realization. What would Chaos have to gain by not fighting? Did he really think Vincent wasn't worth the effort?

Well, he'd soon change that. If only he could get a clear shot on one of the other two. Why didn't he take the opportunity to nail Hellmasker when he was attacking Cloud?

In reality there were only five bullets in the gun. He could only afford to waste one, and there was still the fear that it wouldn't work. Still, like Tseng said, now's as good a time as any. Vincent built up his magic, shooting off a bolt of fire from Griffon's barrel. Hellmasker reeled back in surprise. Using the moment of weakness, the gunman drew Cerberus and took aim, right for the demon's heart. He held his breath, and fired. The bullet penetrated into Hellmasker's chest causing him to lurch backwards. He screamed, his back arching. It was a very strange sensation to hear that high pitched voice reaching higher in pain, as his body seemed to be sucked into itself from the point of the bullet hole, until he was completely enveloped into a small grayish black orb.

A wash of glee spread through Vincent. It worked. He could hardly believe it.

Cloud got a moment when Galion stared in shock at what'd just happened.

"YES!"

The gunman lunged forward to retrieve the Materia when a hard metal collided with the side of his face. He flew back, barely staying conscious from the impact. Chaos knelt down to pick up the black summons, glaring at Vincent. He eyed the gun, walking closer.

Vincent shook his head together, lifting the gun and fired in panic. He bullet hit Chaos square in the chest, and shattered… having absolutely no effect. Chaos laughed launching forward to smack the gun from Vincent's hand. His clawed hand wrapping around the gunman's slender neck, lifting him into the air. "That's a neat little weapon you have there. How does it work?"

He waited for a response, as if Vincent could actually make one.

"Well, either way." Chaos dropped Vincent, slamming a claw into his chest, just below the ribcage. Vincent lurched forward, blood dripping from his lips. "I'll just have to correct this little problem you've presented.

The demon allowed Vincent to fall to the ground, placing a foot on his arm, to hold him in place. "Hold still, now." He knelt down, bringing the menacing Materia to the wound in his chest.

The roar of the helicopter, and Chaos was met with a spear, powered by a limit, which miraculously broke through the horned helmet. Chaos was knocked away, dropping Hellmasker a little ways away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YA FUCKING PSYCHO!!?!!" Hollered Reno who was now in the driver's seat of the helicopter. Ignoring the Turk, Cid scooped up the Materia and Cerberus, helping Vincent to his feet. "You alright?"

Vincent nodded, taking the gun. "Yea. The bullets work, but I can't get through his armor."

Chaos stood, a strong menacing aura radiating from him, as his eyes glowed fiercer than they ever had before.

"And now he's pissed."

Tseng and Rude soon came up nearby. Vincent took the Materia from Cid, handing it to Rude. "Get this on the chopper, and get it away from here. We're gonna try to hold off Chaos."

Rude glanced at the demon, more than happy to follow this order.

The two vehicles whirled closer, firing on the already enraged demon. Vincent gasped, rushing forward. "NO!"

Too late. Chaos released a huge wave of energy, sending them flying across the field.

Tseng spun around towards the wreckage. "ELENA!!"

The three ran over to try and assist their comrades. A sharp claw swiped at Vincent's head, knocking him back onto the field.

"VINCENT!!" Cid spun around, preparing to rush back.

"JUST GO, CID!!" Vincent scrambled to his feet, backing away from the demon that didn't seem to want to take those flaring eyes off of his victim. "Just help them, I'll be fine."

Chaos grinned. "That's a bold statement. Do you really believe that, or do you just not want your precious Cid to see what I'm going to do to you?"

Vincent proceeded to back up cautiously, hand hovering over Griffon. "A little of both, I suppose."

Chaos wrapped his hands around the handle of Death Penalty, firing off a few good rounds, right as Vincent drew his gun. He sent the gunman flying, as he was miraculously able to turn enough for the shots to just hit his shoulder. Unfortunately Griffon fell from his hand. Vincent whipped around to his feet, drawing Hydra, and fired off an ice beam. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the fire, but being hot blooded, Chaos hated the cold.

The ex-Turk rushed to retrieve his other gun, and torched the area surrounding Chaos in the field. He turned tail and ran, trying to get close to some kind of refuge to try and think of a plan of attack. Vincent had to think of something strong enough to break through that armor. While he was thinking, though, it'd probably be good for him to eliminate the competition.

He rushed to Cloud, whom was still fighting off Galion. He wouldn't be having so much trouble if it wasn't for the deep wound in his stomach, and the mere fact that Galion had an incredible ability to heal.

Vincent fired upon the demon, nailing him square in the back of the shoulder. Galion let out a fierce cry as he too melded into the small black ball. Cloud collapsed to the ground, picking it up. He panted, as Vincent knelt down next to him. "You alright?"

"I will be."

"Good. Come on." Vincent helped the swordsman to his feet, and they proceeded quickly to the wreckage. It seemed that everyone had managed to survive the assault. A little worse for wear, but alive.

Like a burning angel, Chaos sprang from the ring of fire, his wings spreading menacingly. Vincent and Cloud glanced back, and picked up speed.

"I had forgotten he could fly."

"I didn't. Run faster."

It didn't seem to matter how fast they ran, there was no escaping the impending wrath of Chaos. With his comrades gone, he was furious and zoomed toward them, seemingly forgetting his gun. His baser most instincts chiming in, he didn't even care to get the Materia back. He'd just kill everyone.

Starting with that meddlesome gunman.

He rammed into Cloud, actually helping him reach his destination, and seized Vincent. The ex-Turk screamed, turning his gun on him. Chaos clamped onto the metal arm, forcing him to Griffon. Chaos rose higher, just holding Vincent by his arm. "You know Vincent, this is a very nice arm. Did your toy make it for you?"

"Let me go!" Vincent pulled at his arm.

"Oh don't worry… I will. I'd just like to see how good of a craftsman that man of yours' really is." His laughter rang through the sky as he proceeded higher, still clamped onto the new hardware. He stopped, lifting Vincent up to eye level. The beast grinned maliciously, his sharp teeth glinting in the mid-afternoon sun. "Say hi to your father for me."

"What?"

He lifted him higher, and released.

Vincent screamed plunging towards the ground. He had, however, forgotten that he could no longer access Chaos' wings to fly himself.

Cid's heart sank as he ran over to under where Vincent was. Vincent reached down to him, hoping that he could catch him. Chaos flew on down faster, knocking Cid away, and caught Vincent's leg. The feel of his muscles almost tearing from the sudden stop knocked the gunman's head for a loop, but he didn't have time to even really notice as he was spun and flung towards Midgar. Chaos laughed, flying after him.

The pilot clenched his fists. "That damn demon's just playin with him."

--

AN: Sorry. This chapter was getting too long, so I decided to cut it off here.

Honestly, a lot of the stuff that the demons did was a bit unexpected to me, so I sorta kept revising my plans along with Vincent. (For one thing, Vincent wasn't originally supposed to engage them on Fenrir with Cloud.) fyi: I believe Hydra was the riffle. I may need to look this up. Honestly Vincent's the only one I could name his weapons. I just know Masemune, Ultima, and Death Penalty (which technically is still Vincent, since it's Chaos)

(something really cool is that Redemption came on when I was writing where Vincent first started to attack (which is even funnier, cuz If this was a movie (which it should be) that'd so be the music I'd put to that part.) Gackt is so easy to write to with this story.


	5. Chapter 4 tho was gonna be 3

_I can't believe this stories progressed so much. I wasn't even supposed to go past the first chapt… and I've come to realize that I really like writing torture. Hmm, maybe I WILL actually write the 2nd story in that one series… I'll just have to punish myself for it afterwards._

--

Vincent crashed into the ground, along the outskirts. He lay there, his head spinning. The view of Cerberus lying next to him caught his eyes. He grasped it, trying to push himself up.

Chaos' demented laughter echoed as he came closer. Vincent barely had time to turn to him, when he was hit and sent flying into the eighth floor window of a nearby apartment complex.

The people screamed upon sight of him. Vincent pushed himself up, glancing up at them. "Run, now."

He gripped Cerberus, which had somehow stayed in his hand, and managed to stand. The gunman turned towards the window, glancing out to see if he could find Chaos. He didn't want to be this close to the city. This wasn't going as planned.

"Oh, Vincent." Came Chaos' sickeningly sweet tone. At least he seemed to be losing his ferocity

Vincent hid along next to the window, seeing that the people were still there. "What are you doing!? Get out of here!"

"Aha." Chaos slid in through the window. "There you are."

The couple started screaming at the sight of the demon. Chaos rolled his eyes, holding a hand up to them. It began to radiate with energy. "Oh shut up. This doesn't concern you."

"NO!!!" Vincent watched in horror, as the people were dissolved under Chaos' blast. He did, however, seize the opportunity to slip out of the fire escape.

Knowing he wouldn't make it to the ground before Chaos found him, Vincent slid back inside a couple of floors down. He ran through the rooms, shushing a woman inside, and proceeded on down and out of the building.

Vincent limped into an alley, falling to the ground to catch his breath. He opened the chamber of Cerberus to see the two remaining glowing bullets. Since Gigas was nowhere to be found, he assumed he could use both to try and nail Chaos, but there was still that doubt that the fourth demon was still around somewhere. He closed the Chamber, his head falling back against the hard brick. His breath caught in his throat as the demon's subtle footsteps could be heard.

He edged away slowly, trying to reach the other side without being heard. The distant sound of Fenrir's engine could be heard, providing some cover for him to rise to his feet and run. Vincent panted, holding a hand to the wound in his chest, his head fell back, eyes closing. He looked around, still searching for something that may be strong enough to break through Chaos' armor.

Something clamped over the gunman's mouth, dragging him back into a small nook off the side of the alley. A pair of arms, that he didn't recognize, hung onto him. Keeping a hand tight over his mouth. The smell of what seemed like rotting flesh began to fill his nose. He was only distracted from the smell, with seeing Chaos walk by in front of him, so close that his heart nearly stopped. Vincent's hands clung to the large hand over his mouth, feeling a hard metal covering the knuckles. He ran his fingers over the metal, slowly beginning to realize that they were nails. He knew who this was. That would explain why the other arm felt so odd.

The hand finally left his face, and Vincent spun around to verify. "Gigas? You're alright." He gasped quietly.

The demon nodded, though seemingly favoring a cut on his shoulder. Something told him it used to be much worse.

The relief fell from Vincent's face. "Are you here to help me?"

Gigas nodded again, holding up his hammer.

Vincent looked at it, trying to interpret what he was trying to tell him. A subtle realization started to come over him. "Are you saying that could break through Chaos' armor."

He nodded once more, standing. Vincent hadn't yet realized that Gigas wasn't on his feet. Being one for so long, he didn't quite know how large any of them really were.

The demon clamped a hand on the gunman's shoulder, nudging him back as he stepped towards the entrance.

They heard Fenrir zooming into the city, the engine sounding as if it'd slowed. Vincent gasped. "He's in the open." Vincent slid out from the nook, only to have Gigas grab his arm and drag him back. He shook his head, letting Vincent go. The gunman nodded, inching forward carefully, glancing around the side of the alley. Fenrir was stopped, coming into view. Cid had hitched a ride with CLoud. The helicopter could be heard off in the distance.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Chaos' voice slinked out coolly, as Cid and Cloud raised their weapons.

"Where's Vincent!?" Cid snapped.

Chaos laughed. "Hell if I know. That man's sneaky. Not sure if he ever was before, or if it rubbed off from me. Either way, I'm kinda proud of him for being able to hide from me." He stepped closer to them. The two fighters backed away from the approaching demon. Vincent's heart froze in his chest.

Chaos' grin spread. "I know you came here to help him, but in reality, you're going to help me." He lunged forward, seizing Cid around the neck. Cloud jumped, bringing down his sword over Chaos. The demon grabbed the blade with ease, throwing it aside, along with its owner.

Cid cringed, as the demon dropped him to his feet, still having a tight grip around the back of his neck, sinking in his claws until the pilot collapsed to his knees.

The frozen heart sank. "Cid." He started out, when Gigas grabbed his arm tightly. Vincent looked up at the demon in desperation. "But, he's got Cid. I have to help him."

Gigas shook his head, sternly, head turning back to the scene before them.

"What's wrong, Vincent?" He squeezed tighter, forcing Cid to cry out, his vision fading. His hands pulling at the sharp fingers. "Are you so scared of me, that you'll let your beloved Cid suffer, at my hands."

"VINCE, STAY BACK!!"

"Oh, shut up." Chaos tossed the pilot to the ground, then picked him back up, continuing his assault.

Vincent's eyes started to tear, as the grip on his arm tightened. "Cid." He whispered desperately. "Let me go." He pulled at the demon's hands. "I have to help him."

Gigas turned his head down to Vincent, then back out to Chaos. His grip adjusted to Vincent's chest shoving him back into the wall, at full force. Vincent cried out, his breath being knocked from his lungs.

Chaos' attention snapped to the noise. He grinned, proceeding closer, as he drug Cid behind him.

Gigas pushed the confused gunman further back behind him, raising the hammer. When Chaos got in range, the demon swung the heavy stone hammer, slamming the full weight into his superior's chest, smashing the armor. Chaos flew back in confusion, dragging the pilot along with him.

"Cid!"

Gigas shoved Vincent forward. The gunman glanced back at him, beginning to understand. Taking advantage of Chaos' moment of confusion, and fired. The demon raised a hand, taking the gleaming bullet into his palm. He laughed firing a beam of energy at Vincent. Vincent backed up, hitting a wall. Preparing for the impact, he closed his eyes, turning away from the blast… but it never hit him. Vincent looked up to see it had stopped right in front of his face. Chaos seemed just as confused as he was. "What? What's going on?"

The blast retracted, sucking back into his hand… into the hole now in the palm. "NO!!" The hole retracted sucking the full form of the demon into a small compressed summons.

Cid collapsed to the ground, looking back and forth between the summons and his lover. Vincent smirked, almost hitting hysteria. What the hell?

He ran over to Cid, throwing his arms around him. "Oh, Cid. I'm so sorry."

Cid smiled, hugging him back. "I'm fine, Vince, but you have one more." They both glanced back at Gigas, who turned against their gaze… and ran.

Vincent jumped, about to chase him, but stopped. He glanced to Cid, asking the silent question. Cid nodded. "You have to, and you know it as well as I do."

The gunman hung his head, then nodded, taking off to chase after Gigas.

Cloud staggered out from the hole in the wall. "No, don't worry about me… I'm fine." He collapsed, dropping his sword.

Cid stared at him for a moment, then picked up the Chaos summons. "You're one troublesome pain in the ass, aren't ya?"

xXx

Vincent tracked Gigas through a good portion of the town, and was amazed to find him stopped. The ex-Turk huffed, stepping slowly closer. "Gigas?"

The demon turned to face him.

"I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I have to seal you away. Or else they're going to continue to hunt you. I know you don't want that."

Gigas stepped closer, raising his hammer. Vincent stepped back, raising Cerberus.

The demon halted, throwing the stone hammer to the side. He reached forward, placing a heavy hand over the confused gunman's chest, pressing hard into the wound there.

Gigas stepped back, kneeling before his 'master'.

Vincent stared at him in subtle confusion, but beginning understanding. He raised the gun, taking aim on the demon's heart, tears sliding down his face. "I'm sorry, Gigas."

xXx

Hearing the final gunshot, the others sped up to where it came from. Reno, Rude, and Tseng joined Cid in the search.

They came to the right location, to see Vincent laying limply against the broken stone wall, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Cid rushed to his side, taking his head in his hands. "Vincent?" He urged him awake, trying to get the gunman to look at him. "Vincent? Come on, baby. Stay with me."

Vincent looked up drowsily to Cid, and smiled. "Hey, Cid."

Reno searched around. "Where's the Materia, yo?"

Vincent shook his head.

"What? But we heard the shot."

Vincent shrugged. "I missed. He took off somewhere that way."

Cid stared at him in shock. "You missed?"

Vincent smiled. "It happens, Cid."

Rude groaned. "That was our last bullet."

"What do we do now?" Agonized Reno, nearly pulling out his hair.

"Whatever you want." Vincent began to stand, supported by Cid.

Three pairs of eyes fell on him, in shock.

"Aren't you going to help us go after him?" Inquired Tseng.

Vincent shook his head, that content smile never wanting to leave his face. "I never wanted to hunt Gigas anyway. He's you problem, now. Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle him. I'll just take the others and go."

"WHAT!?" All three exclaimed in unison.

Reno stepped forward. "Who said you got them, yo?"

"……… I did."

"…huh?"

"I told you before, they're my responsibility. So I get the summons. Besides… I don't trust ShinRa with that kind of power."

They started off, leaving three, very dumbfounded Turks, behind.

"Cid?"

"Yea?"

Vincent smiled up to his lover. "Do you think you can carry me? My legs are kinda weak."

"Uh… sure." Cid was a bit confused. Vincent didn't usually ask him to carry him like this, but hey… he wasn't about to complain.

The gunman laid his head on Cid's shoulder, sliding his arms around his neck. He closed his eyes in contentment. After a brief while, Vincent spoke, breaking the silence. "Hey, Cid."

"Yea?"

"He says he's sorry."

"He?"

"He's sorry he let them hurt me for so long."

Cid eyed him in confusion. "He who?"

Vincent looked up at him, still harboring that smile. "Gigas. Who else?"

"What? Vincent how could Gigas tell you…" His eyes widened in understanding. Then narrowed slightly, scolding. "You didn't."

The gunman settled back onto his lover's shoulder, closing his eyes, once more. "I had no choice. He had helped me so much, it was the least I could do." He sighed. "Besides… he doesn't deserve the same fate as the others."

"Wait… but you told them-"

"I know."

Cid grinned. "So… you're just sending them on a wild goose chase?"

Vincent chuckled. "That was his idea, too."

The subtle grin soon melted away. "Ya know what, Cid?"

"No. What?" He adjusted VIncent in his arms.

"This may sound odd... but i'm actually gonna miss them."

--

_AN: there… finally done. OMG I FINISHED A FIC… and it had a happy ending O.o? I usually don't plan happy endings but whutev. hee hee now i get to chapt the in progress thing to complete THIS IS A HAPPY DAY!!!_

_Another bit or randomness. Longing started playing whilst I was wrapping this one up lol. (for those who may not know… Redemption and Longing are two Gackt songs that pop up in DOC… Longing's the one that plays while you're Chaos… I actually really liked that part. Chaos is probably one of the only characters that I make a complete dick, but I actually like him… go figure.)_


End file.
